Momentos secundarios
by YueKarinPL
Summary: Recopilación de pequeños momentos e interacciones que siempre quisiste ver entre algunos ninjas y que nunca sucedieron.
1. Tu recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto y por eso no pude hacer nada para evitar que Neji muriera. **

**Este fic está pensado en unos cuantos capítulos no consecutivos de mis parejas favoritas: NejiTen y SasuSaku, pero no necesariamente con interacción de las parejas mismas, ¿cómo es eso? Lean el primero de ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu recuerdo<strong>

Todos hablaban de ello. Todos estaban vueltos locos con el tema. Cada vez que salía de su departamento para reunirse con su incompleto equipo podía escuchar a los shinobi y algunos aldeanos hablar acerca del regreso del antes ninja desertor y ahora héroe de Konoha junto a su mejor amigo rubio.

Que si ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes, que si resultaba ser un engaño, que si llegaría el día en que los volvería a traicionar, que si volvería a restablecer su clan, bla, bla, bla…

A ella no le importaba.

¿Y qué si regresó? ¿Qué de bueno podría traerle eso a ella? Nada. El regreso de Sasuke Uchiha no le iba a devolver a totalidad a su equipo. Su regreso no le iba a traer de vuelta sus entrenamientos de antaño. No le iba a regresar sus paseos vespertinos con su compañero. No le devolvería el nerviosismo de encaminarse a la mansión Hyuga en su búsqueda.

No iba a devolverle a él.

Su paso lento y melancólico por fin le llevó al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Gay, donde vio que su maestro y su compañero copia fiel del primero ya iniciaban su monstruoso entrenamiento. La había dejado sola con ese par de locos.

-Llegas tarde, Tenten –la fría voz del de ojos de luna la hizo estremecerse.

¡Tenía que estar soñando! ¿Él? Era completamente imposible que Neji, SU NEJI estuviese en ese lugar esperando por ella. Se quedó estática. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración era tan agitada como si hubiese corrido todo un maratón. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos amenazaron con lloviznar al ver la figura del Hyuga de pie con los brazos cruzados como solía hacerlo cuando le reprochaba con su lenguaje corporal su retraso.

El viento sopló y removió los cabellos largos y castaños del chico, hipnotizando todavía más a la maestra de armas que no podía apartar sus sorprendidos ojos chocolate de su compañero.

-¡Tenten! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? –una leve sacudida le hizo apartar su mirada del Genio y dirigirla hacia el responsable de tal acción. Lee la observaba un poco preocupado, pero eso a ella no le importó. No quería apartar su mirada, ni toda ella nunca más de Neji, pero al regresar su vista… él ya no estaba.

Otra vez su maldita mente le jugaba una de sus mal acostumbradas bromas crueles. Sus ojos terminaron por derramar el acumulado líquido salado, recorrieron sus mejillas y terminaron por perderse en el cuello de su blusa. La kunoichi salió corriendo sin prestar atención a los gritos preocupados de su sensei y su amigo, se alejó tanto como sus fuertes y entrenadas piernas le permitiesen.

Lo extrañaba.

Joder que sí. Su vida después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja no había sido color de rosa como la de los demás. Se sentía sola y llena de rencor hacia Madara por haberle quitado al Genio más cubito de hielo y más soberbio de la faz de la Tierra, pero que solo ella podía entender y que conocía más que perfecto.

Sus acelerados pasos en combinación con su cegada visión por culpa de sus lágrimas no fueron de gran ayuda y no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

-¿Acaso no puedes fijarte por dónde vas? –otra voz fría sonó, pero definitivamente no era la de Neji. Se secó las lágrimas y levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con una mano extendida dispuesta a ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó.

-Gracias. Disculpa, no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Regresé después de la Guerra, por si no escuchaste las noticias.

-No me refería a eso –Tenten fijó sus marrones en el azabache. Sus ojos negros tenían esa misma mirada que tanto añoraba.

-La próxima vez, fíjate –advirtió Sasuke y luego se fue de ahí.

Tenten no quería seguir caminando sola o juraría que cierto fantasma se le volvería a aparecer, así que decidió seguir al pelinegro. Nunca había cruzado palabra con él y quizá podría ser un buen momento para entablar una conversación casual, después de todo, a ella no se le dificultaba. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era perseguido y se detuvo.

-Ammm… yo… etto… -al parecer sí se le dificultaba entablar conversación con el otro cubito de hielo. Peor aún porque el pelinegro seguía de espaldas como si estuviese ignorándola.

-Creí que la novia del Dobe era la única que tartamudeaba.

-No, yo… es que… me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a cenar –al azabache le pareció extraña esa propuesta viniendo de Tenten. Nunca se habían dirigido ni la mirada y ahora estaba ahí, ofreciéndole cenar –No creas que estoy tratando de hacer algo más, solo… no quiero estar sola –eso último lo dijo casi como susurro y bajó tristemente la mirada.

-Tengo prisa –hizo ademán de irse, pero lo detuvo la voz de la kunoichi.

-Por favor. Solo será esta noche y prometo no volver a fastidiarte –no le habría rogado si… es más, no se lo habría ni propuesto si no fuese por esas apariciones tan reales que la estaban acosando y la herían aún más, pero si se volvía a negar ya no le insistiría.

-No me gustan la mayoría de los restaurantes que hay aquí –le advirtió, quizá eso bastaría para desalentarla y que decidiera ya no ir con él.

-No te preocupes, dé de un lugar magnífico que estoy segura te va a encantar –dijo animada la castaña. Era demasiado inteligente y sabía que él buscaría zafarse de la cena, pero ella definitivamente no quería estar sola.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al restaurante. Sasuke se sentía raro al caminar junto a una kunoichi que prácticamente no conocía y que sabía estaba pasando por un mal momento con la muerte de su compañero de equipo. Desconocía si habían sido sólo compañeros o su relación había ido más allá, pero eso no era de su incumbencia.

Para Tenten también era muy extraño caminar junto al Uchiha. Ella solamente sabía de él por los rumores y comentarios alrededor del último de su clan que rondaban y pasaban de boca en boca, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la mente acercarse a él y platicar, para ella su mundo era el equipo Gay y sus compañeros. Supo de los desesperados intentos de Naruto y Sakura por encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, pero no más. En ese tiempo se había cuestionado el sentir de aquellos dos por la pérdida de uno de sus preciados integrantes y cómo se sentiría ella si alguno de sus tontos amigos le hiciera falta algún día. Ahora sabía y entendía a la perfección lo que Sakura sintió.

Un agradable aroma a comida la alertó y con una mirada le indicó al pelinegro que habían llegado al lugar. Eligieron una mesa al azar y se sentaron. La mesera les llevó la carta y se retiró.

La maestra de armas echó un rápido vistazo a la carta y la puso a su lado. Ella ya sabía que pedir. Siempre iba a ese lugar con su equipo y después de haber pedido de todo, había encontrado su platillo favorito el día que había ido sólo con él. Ese hermoso día Gay y Lee habían sido enviados a misión y ellos dos se habían quedado de ver para entrenar. Luego de su ardua sesión de entrenamiento ella le propuso comer juntos. Juró haber visto un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Neji, pero se sintió estúpida por haber pensado eso de su frío amigo.

El azabache miró cada uno de los platillos y vio uno que llamó su atención. El ambiente y la decoración le habían agradado y, si la comida era igual de buena, ese sería en adelante su lugar predilecto. Al decidirse por aquel platillo apartó la carta y la puso a su lado. La castaña frente a él estaba en otro mundo al parecer, pero de repente volvió en sí y le sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció el lugar? –quiso saber Tenten.

-Cómodo –tan comunicativo como siempre.

-Sabía que te agradaría –no sabía por qué… bueno, sí sabía. Sabía que el lugar le agradaría porque a Neji le gustaba y hasta ahora había visto algunas similitudes entre ellos. Solo algunas.

La mesera llegó lista con su libretita en mano para anotar el pedido. Después de eso, pidió que aguardaran unos minutos hasta que la cena estuviese lista, luego se retiró.

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no vengo a este lugar a comer. Puedo decir que es de los mejores lugares que tiene Konoha, pero… -Tenten tomó el florero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se puso a jugar con él. Su mirada estaba sobre el florero entre sus delgados dedos y su semblante era de tristeza.

Sasuke podía imaginarse la razón por la cual la chica no quería frecuentar el lugar, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarla.

La comida por fin llegó, pero ninguno parecía tener apetito. Cada uno estaba callado mirando su plato sumergido en el caos de sus pensamientos. Tenten pensó que estar con Sasuke era lo mismo que estar sola, ya que su acompañante no abría la boca ni para comer, pero también le recordó que justo así era Neji cuando lo conoció. Se armó de valor y decidió a ser ella misma.

Un silencio agradable para él se había formado en esos momentos. Él era un chico de pocas –o nulas– palabras y agradecía al cielo que su acompañante también lo fuese, aunque en realidad no sabía si era por su estado de ánimo o porque así era ella, pero poco le importaba. De pronto la chica comenzó a hablar algo acerca de la comida, de sus entrenamientos, de la propuesta de Iruka-sensei para que ella formara parte de los profesores en la Academia como maestra de armas y muchas cosas más que tomaron por sorpresa al Uchiha.

¡Cielos, esa chica hablaba hasta por los codos! Había escuchado rumores de lo bien que ella y el Genio Hyuga se llevaban en el pasado y que hasta parecían una linda pareja. Se preguntó si en realidad al callado y hermético Hyuga le agradaba la plática de aquella chica parlanchina, pero si ella sufría de esa manera su ausencia, entonces el afecto debía ser recíproco. Era extraño, él no soportaba ni dos minutos las pláticas idiotas de su amigo rubio, pero las de ella no parecían fastidiarle. No la escuchaba con atención, pero la información relevante la captaba.

-Disculpa, seguro ya te fastidié con tanta habladera, pero como no hablas me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora tú cuéntame algo. Vivimos en la misma Aldea y parece mentira que no nos conozcamos nada, así que quiero saber algunas cosas sobre ti.

-Formaré parte del Escuadrón ANBU.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Escuché que los exámenes de admisión son rigurosos, pero estoy segura de que lograrás ingresar sin ningún problema. Te deseo suerte –dijo animada la chica.

-Gracias.

-Espero que me cuentes cuando entreguen… -¿silencio? ¿Qué no había una chica de chonguitos hablando, o más bien, parloteando? Sasuke la vio abrir desmesuradamente sus achocolatados ojos y fijarlos en una mesa a espaldas de él. La curiosidad lo embargó y volteó para captar lo que sea que estuviese sorprendiendo de esa manera a Tenten, pero no vio nada.

No, no, no, no. No de nuevo. Esas visiones la iban a volver loca por completo. ¿Es que acaso nunca la iba a dejar en paz? ¿O es que era ella la que debía dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas? No quiso llorar, ya había llorado lo suficiente aquella tarde, la noche anterior y la anterior y así desde que Neji la había abandonado en Konoha. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que llorarle una vez más, pero aquel restaurante no era el lugar y Sasuke no era la persona.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la silla, sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa sin contarlo.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacer algo justo ahora. Gracias por quedarte a cenar conmigo y no te preocupes, yo invito –Tenten no apartó su vista en ningún momento del lugar donde había estado su perlado chico, dijo aquello y se retiró.

Sus pasos eran acelerados como su ritmo cardiaco. Su mente había captado las señales y estaba segura de que era eso lo que la había estado atormentando por tanto tiempo. Era de noche y la florería Yamanaka estaba cerrada, así que se dirigió al lugar con las manos vacías aparentemente, porque en realidad llevaba su malherido corazón en las manos dispuesta a entregarlo por completo.

Llegó a la entrada del panteón de Konoha y caminó entre los sepulcros de aquellos valerosos ninjas que habían dado su vida en nombre de la paz. Leyó una de las lápidas y se detuvo un minuto en una que tenía flores frescas, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió amablemente. Esa era la tumba del buen Asuma Sarutobi. Siguió su andar hasta encontrar la deseada.

Un hermoso ramo de girasoles adornaba la lápida y juraba que ese mismo día habían sido colocados ahí. Sonrió con tristeza, seguramente era Hinata la que procuraba su lecho.

-Hola, Neji. Sé que debes estar molesto porque siempre llego tarde, pero he de confesarte que… no quería venir –maldijo a sus lagrimales por liberar tan indeseado líquido salado siempre que pensaba en él, pero no podía evitarlo –Te odio tanto, tanto. Ahora eres un héroe en la Aldea por dar valerosamente tu vida por la Alianza Shinobi y por protegernos a todos al haber protegido a Naruto, pero para mí solo eres un estúpido que se dejó morir en manos del enemigo y que decidió abandonar a su familia, a sus amigos y…a mí –no pudo más y se tiró a llorarle cual Magdalena cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos recargada en la tumba.

-Sólo… sólo vine a… a decirte que… -no. Debía tranquilizarse si quería que Neji le entendiera. Recordaba como a él le exasperaba ver llorar a alguien. Era un signo de debilidad para el orgulloso Hyuga y ella no quería parecer débil frente a él. No quiso parecerle débil a él en vida y no quería parecerle débil en muerte. Se limpió los ojos y normalizó su respiración –Sólo vine a decirte que capté tus mensajes y por eso estoy aquí. Te he visto en sueños, en pesadillas y hasta en Konoha como si estuvieses vivo y eso me duele. Duele porque sé que es mentira, porque sé que tú ya no estarás más a mi lado, así que te pido por favor que dejes de aparecerte de repente en todos lados. Tu presencia desestabiliza el frágil equilibrio que he podido mantener –las palabras se le acabaron, lo que tenía que decir ya lo había dicho, pero sentía la necesidad de quedarse ahí por más tiempo y así lo hizo hasta la media noche. El frío se hacía presente y sus brazos desnudos recibían la gélida temperatura. Era hora de marcharse.

-Me dueles, tu muerte me duele. Volver sería un suplicio, pero te aseguro que jamás te olvidaré. Adiós Neji –ya lo había dicho. La fuerte kunoichi de las armas no volvería a pisar ese deprimente lugar, al menos no mientras su muerte siguiera representando tanto sufrimiento para ella, pero le había jurado regresar cuando pudiese encontrar la aceptación a la ausencia de su compañero de equipo. Ella regresaría en algún futuro, porque prometió jamás olvidarse de él –Nos volveremos a ver algún día. Espérame.

Al salir del cementerio encontró recargado en la pared a un shinobi de cabellera negra esperando a que saliera.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que habías dicho que no querías estar sola.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… –suspiró –Creo que estaba tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer. Te acompañaré a tu casa y hasta aquí termina mi compañía. Vamos.

Sasuke se adelantó y no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la castaña. No conocía al chico frente a ella, pero se alegraba por Sakura y podía imaginar lo feliz que estaba al tenerlo de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>A esto me refiero al decir que no necesariamente las parejas interactuarán entre sí. Éste fue un momento SasuTen, el siguiente será un NejiSaku. Espero que les gusten las pequeñas historias y agradeceré que me dejen saber su opinión y algún momento que se les ocurra y quieran que incluya en un capítulo. <strong>

**Estoy feliz de que Kishimoto haya puesto el SasuSaku como cannon n.n aunque me hubiese gustado que también el NejiTen, pero ni modo. Cuídense y nos leemos por aquí. Sayo...**


	2. ¿Adiós?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio Masashi Kishimoto y por eso no pude hacer nada para evitar que Neji muriera.**

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo dando lata. Tenía abandonado esta recopilación de momentos, pero no se me ocurría una buena historia hasta ahora. Sé que les prometí un momento NejiSaku, pero esta semana me pasó algo que aún no sé si fue afortunado o desafortunado, pero que sin duda fue de gran ayuda e inspiración para crear esto. Sin más que decir, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Adiós?<strong>

Se fue. Uchiha Sasuke se fue de nuevo.

Sakura caminaba por las bulliciosas calles de Konoha sin tener ni idea de a dónde se dirigía. ¿Qué más da? Eso no importaba. Su caótica, melancólica y deprimida mente estaba demasiado entretenida causando un gran revuelo en los pensamientos de la kunoichi como para fijarse en dónde caminaba y a dónde iba.

Por supuesto que la segunda partida de su amado azabache era totalmente diferente a la primera. Ya no era un niño cegado por el odio al que se le podía imponer un destino sin que se sentara a razonar en las implicaciones y en la veracidad de los argumentos del otro. Él ahora era todo un hombre. Un hombre al que no se le podía manipular ya más. Uno hombre arrepentido de los arrebatos de su infancia y de las acciones en contra de los seres que ahora quería.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba a salvo de la oscuridad.

No mal entiendan. Por supuesto que la hermosa ninja médico estaba feliz y orgullosa de su Sasuke querido. Ella, más que nadie, se sentía dichosa de la redención del azabache. Su corazón saltaba de alegría al recordar que el último de los Uchiha buscaba enmendar sus errores alrededor del mundo.

Pero hoy no.

Ya saben, a veces a una mujer le llega ese día de desgane y melancolía total que dan ganas de no salir de la cama en todo el día. Pero su departamento, habitado por ella solamente, estaba vacío y aquello le deprimía aún más, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por las calles de su amada Aldea.

Niños jugando, adultos atareados en sus deberes, adolescentes en bola riendo y haciendo bromas. Mujeres con sus pequeños en mano caminando apresuradamente, parejas tomadas de la mano derrochando amor, personas amables atendiendo sus negocios, ninjas saltando de tejado en tejado, etc. Esas eran personas que habitaban la Aldea de Konoha, todos ellos dispuestos a hacer de aquel sitio un lugar mejor con su trabajo y dedicación.

A lo lejos, en medio de todo ese mar de gente, pudo divisar una figura femenina muy conocida pero poco apegada ella que sostenía un vistoso y hermoso ramo de girasoles. Esa chica pudo llamar su atención indudablemente por una aparentemente simple razón: ella portaba una radiante y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hola, Sakura –saludó cálidamente Tenten.

-Hola, Tenten –devolvió el saludo la pelirrosa.

-Qué gusto verte.

-Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte –sonrió fingidamente, tratando de pasar por aquel momento sin mayores preámbulos y regresar al caos en su mente.

-Sí, como no. Si tanto te desagrado solo tienes que ser directa conmigo –le dijo molesta. Tenten era una kunoichi partidaria de la sinceridad. Si a ella no le agradaba alguien no se andaba con miramientos, lo decía y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con el sujeto en la medida de lo posible. Lo mínimo que ella esperaba era reciprocidad.

La ninja médico bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se nublaron a causa de un líquido salado que amenazaba con salir a la luz.

-Oye, no… no es para que te pongas así –trató de evitar que las lágrimas de su compañera salieran -¿Te ocurre algo? –se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura en señal de empatía.

-Lo siento, Tenten –se limpió las escasas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus verdes ojos con el dorso de su mano –No me desagradas, es solo que no he tenido un buen día –la kunoichi de nuevo levantó la vista y le sonrió a la de los chonguitos de la manera más sincera que su tristeza le permitiese –Pero ya estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes.

El ceño de la castaña se frunció de molestia.

-No tienes por qué fingir conmigo. Me molesta la gente que no es sincera, lo sabes –dicho esto, puso su mano en la barbilla como si tratase de pensar en algo –Ya sé, vamos un rato a caminar junto al río para que me cuentes todo.

Sakura permaneció de pie por unos segundos. La maestra de las armas no era una amiga demasiado cercana a ella. Para ser precisa, Tenten era la compañera del primo de la novia de su mejor amigo, así de simple.

-Por supuesto que estás en todo tu derecho de negarte a contarme lo que te ocurre, no pasa nada –le dijo con una sonrisa gentil, como diciendo que entendía perfecto si no deseaba hablar.

-Eres muy amable, Tenten. Ahora comprendo por qué Hinata te considera su mejor amiga –le devolvió esa sonrisa que la castaña le dedicó, esta vez de forma sincera.

-Bueno, tú sabes por qué surgió esa amistad de la que ahora disfruto –rió la maestra de armas de forma sonora, tiñendo tenuemente sus mejillas de un sonrosado que a Sakura le pareció sumamente tierno.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo recordando el afortunado evento que marcó la vida de la castaña ahí presente. Ese día en el que Hyuuga Neji le pidió a Tenten que comenzaran una relación de noviazgo.

-Entonces, vamos –comenzó a caminar Tenten.

-Ah, pero… -interrumpió la pelirrosa al observar que su acompañante llevaba consigo aquel ramo de girasoles –Creo que tienes algo más importante que hacer, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo apuntando con su fino dedo el ramo.

-Ah, esto –respondió como restándole importancia –Esto puede esperar un momento. No creo que Neji vaya a moverse de ahí –guiñó su ojo para después reírse jovialmente. La ninja médico se congeló ante las palabras de la kunoichi que se reía de su propio cruel chiste. Sin embargo, verla reírse de esa manera la relajó en pocos segundos, invitándola a reír tímidamente.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar juntas en dirección al lugar propuesto por la alumna de Gay. Sakura escuchaba atentamente lo que la parlanchina ninja le decía en cuanto a su trabajo como maestra en la Academia Ninja. Era admirable cómo aquella mujer había salido adelante a pesar de todo lo que vivió en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-Y es así como Iruka me propuso ser parte de la docencia –sonrió y elevó su mirada al cielo –Me da gusto ser parte de ese grupo de ninjas que le transmitirá la Voluntad de Fuego del Tercer Hokage a las generaciones venideras.

-Eres asombrosa, Tenten. Me alegra verte tan feliz y realizada.

-Gracias, Sakura. Pero ya basta de hablar de mí, vinimos a hablar de ti –ante el comentario de la castaña, la pelirrosa bajó la mirada.

-Yo no soy feliz ni me siento realizada. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero… eso no me llena por completo.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad? –soltó sin más.

La Haruno agrandó sus ya de por sí grandes ojos jade y su corazón se aceleró desbocadamente ante la mención de ese nombre que tantas emociones a la vez le provocaba.

No supo qué decir. Su mente se puso completamente en blanco y ya no pensó.

-Sí, lo imaginé. Te sientes triste ahora que Sasuke decidió marcharse nuevamente de Konoha. Creías que se quedaría en la Aldea y estaría contigo, ¿o me equivoco?

Haruno solamente pudo afirmar con un movimiento leve de su cabeza mientras miraba con insistencia la tierra bajo sus pies.

-Bueno, la realidad nunca es como quisiéramos que fuese –dijo en tono amable.

Un silencio profundo se formó en ese instante. Ambas detuvieron su andar al divisar el agradable río que dejaba fluir pacíficamente el agua en él. El agradable sonido del agua chocar contra las rocas se había vuelto el fondo musical de aquel momento. El viento soplaba tranquilamente y mezclaba dulcemente los aromas de la naturaleza alrededor de ellas. Tenten aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, llenando hasta el tope sus pulmones de ese delicado aroma.

-¿Cómo… -la maestra de armas giró su cabeza en dirección a la pelirrosa, la cual permanecía de pie sin apartar su vista del suelo, cubriendo con su flequillo sus ojos, pero sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que de ellos resbalaban hasta chocar y empapar la tierra -¿Cómo lograste superarlo? –dijo serenamente, para luego dar paso a la desesperación -¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar a Neji y seguir con tu vida?! ¡Dímelo! –Sakura ya no pudo contenerse más y estalló.

Tenten pudo entender el dolor que su compañera estaba sintiendo. La miró cariñosamente y le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Yo no he olvidado a Neji, Sakura. Nunca lo voy a olvidar –dijo finalmente.

-Entonces cómo…

-¿Cómo es que he podido seguir con mi vida? ¿Eso quieres saber?

La discípula de Tsunade asintió sin apartar sus enrojecidos ojos de la kunoichi.

-No sabes el infierno que pasé cuando vi a Neji con esas barras negras atravesando su cuerpo. Me embargó el dolor y la desesperación de no poder hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo –la voz de la ninja era serena, pero firme –Los siguientes días, semanas, incluso meses fueron los más duros de mi vida. No quería salir, no quería comer, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantarme de mi cama, pero… en medio de mi depresión, pude verlo.

Sakura hizo un gesto de desconcierto ante las últimas palabras de la chica.

Sí, sé que suena raro e imposible, pero te aseguro que no estoy loca –y ahí estaba nuevamente esa cálida risa –No sé si fue producto de mi desesperada imaginación o si lo que vi fue verdaderamente una visión, pero pude verlo, sentirlo, escucharlo y hasta olerlo –sus labios formaron una amplia sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué te dijo? –comprendió la pelirrosa que quizá lo que decía su compañera pudiera ser verdad.

-Me dijo que era una tonta por dejarme vencer así.

-Sí, tan típico de él –dijo Sakura recordando la fría actitud del ahora difunto.

-De hecho -ambas rieron –Me dijo que la razón por la cual me había elegido como su novia y más adelante como su esposa era porque mostraba una fortaleza como ninguna otra kunoichi que él conociera. Me impulsó a seguir adelante y me dijo que siempre estaría conmigo –finalizó con una expresión de reconfort.

-En eso tuvo razón. Eres muy fuerte, Tenten. En cambio, yo soy una…

-¡No digas eso, Sakura! –interrumpió tajante –No sé si lo que ocurrió fue verdad o fue una ilusión, pero yo creí en las palabras de Neji, creí en mí misma. Si uno no cree en sí mismo, entonces todo está perdido.

-¡¿Y qué hago?! ¡Sasuke no está en Konoha y no sé cuánto tiempo estará lejos! Lo amo tanto que me duele saber que él no piensa en mí y no le duele estar lejos de mí –su voz sonaba desesperada y sus lágrimas caían con más fuerza –¡Me duele pensar que todo lo que he hecho por él no ha servido de nada y no se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que me hace sufrir su indiferencia! ¡¿Cómo lo olvido, Tenten?!

-¿Realmente quieres olvidarlo?

Sakura dejó de sollozar y contuvo la respiración levemente conmocionada. Tenten tenía razón, ella no quería olvidarse de Sasuke, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura. Dime algo, ¿recuerdas cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que te dedicó antes de partir?

-"Te veré pronto" –le respondió apenas con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué más te puedo decir? Él te lo prometió. No esperarás que llegue con un ramo gigante de rosas y se te declare a media Aldea, ¿verdad? –hizo la broma y en seguida volvió a reír. La pelirrosa sonrió levemente ante el comentario.

-No, por supuesto que no. Él no es así –dijo en voz baja.

-Claro que no es así. Apenas Neji logró articular esas palabras –dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar –Verás, lo que busco decir con esto es que tengas paciencia. Solo tú tienes la decisión de esperarlo u olvidarte de él y buscar a alguien más, pero al menos dale el beneficio de la duda. Si él dijo que te verá pronto, es porque hizo una promesa y las promesas se cumplen.

-Tienes razón, Tenten –dijo animada y decidida –Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué. Puedes hablar claramente con él en cuanto vuelva y en base a eso decidir qué opción tomar.

-¡Eso haré!

-Me alegra haber ayudado –dijo regalándole una vez más una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Ahora que te veo detenidamente, noto algo diferente en ti, ¿qué es?

La castaña sonrió grandemente, cerró los ojos y una lágrima apareció en uno de sus ojos, resbaló por su mejilla y otra más en el otro ojo dio aviso de su existencia.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –se alarmó la pelirrosa ante la extraña reacción de la alumna de Gay.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Todo está bien –limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y abrió sus párpados, dejando ver sus iluminados y destellantes ojos chocolate. Sakura pudo ver cómo la maestra de la Academia llevaba sus manos al vientre y mantenía su mirada en su propia barriga.

-¡No me digas que estás… -ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración ante la sorpresa que eso le generaba.

-Así es –afirmó gentilmente.

-¡Vaya! Con razón luces más hermosa que de costumbre. Tu sonrisa y tus ojos son distintos. ¡Muchas felicidades, Tenten! –se alegró la médico -¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Hoy fui a un chequeo de rutina y me lo dijeron. Parece mentira que estuve en la Guerra sin saberlo –se encogió de hombros ante la ignorancia de su embarazo.

-Y Neji… supongo que no lo sabía –dijo en tono melancólico.

-No, él se fue sin saberlo. Por eso es que te digo que nunca lo olvidaré. Tengo en mi vientre un recordatorio viviente del amor que le tuve a Neji y él a mí. Este niño es la razón de mi vida.

-¡No te preocupes, yo misma me haré cargo de que todo lo relacionado a tu embarazo se lleve de la mejor manera! ¡Los chequeos los haré personalmente!

-Gracias, Sakura, pero no tienes que tomarte ninguna molestia –le dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa ante la efusividad de la pelirrosa.

-No es ninguna molestia, de verdad.

-De acuerdo, pues muchas gracias. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a darle la noticia a Neji –le dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba el ramo de girasoles que había puesto cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-Por supuesto. Yo iré al hospital a revisar unos pendientes. Te agendaré una cita lo antes posible para monitorear tu embarazo –le hizo saber la pelirrosa visiblemente animada.

-Gracias, Sakura.

La ninja médico mantuvo su vista en la castaña que se retiraba en dirección al cementerio de Konoha. Se preguntaba por qué nunca antes había entablado conversación con aquella alegre y carismática chica.

-_No importa. Me alegra haberlo hecho hoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Qué les pareció? En lo personal, me sentí melancólica al escribir esto, porque habla de una persona que ha partido de tu vida. En mi caso no sé si será como Neji, que jamás volverá al lado de Tenten, o si será como Sasuke, que después de un tiempo volverá al lado de Sakura. Solo el tiempo dirá qué pasará. En fin, alguna vez les ha pasado? Les ha sido difícil dejar ir a alguien? Si es así, por fa déjame saber tu opinión. <strong>

**Sin más por el momento, me queda agradecerles la visita a esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews, que siempre me animan a continuar con este proyecto.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto. Sayo...**


End file.
